


Escaping once again

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort fic, Comfort fix, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Lizard People, Original Character(s), Peril, originally created monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The 4th doctor and Sarah Jane have to once again escape a monsters hideout after being captured.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 3





	Escaping once again

“Where are you taking me” the doctor asks as he is forced along a long torchlit hallway by the two lizard people who have captured him during his latest adventures. He is just glad that it doesn’t seem that Sarah Jane has been captured alongside him as well. “We are taking you to our leader, one of the two lizard men hisses, you have trespassed in our kingdom and you must suffer the consequences”. The doctor gulps. “And what consequences might those be”? You will have to serve the king at dinner and be his servant for a week”. “Well that doesn’t seem so bad” the doctor says as his anxiety levels seem to lower. The two lizard guards look at each other in concern. “Our king is very picky, even we as his own people have a tough time being his servants so we must say good luck to you”. 

They force him into the dining hall where the king is sitting at a long table that seems to be empty of food. “So this is the trespasser eh” the king asks sitting back up in his throne. “Yes my lord” the two servants answer him as they bow before Him. “Well that’s very good and he is just in time for the ritual sacrifice”. “What ritual sacrifice might that be sir king” the doctor asks. The king gives him an eerie smile. “Why the sacrifice of a creature in order for it to be my dinner of course and tonight we have a special course you see a human girl was found wandering on the grounds of this castle and we rarely get to dine on human flesh seeing as humans don’t visit our planet very often”. The doctors face pales. I hope it’s not Sarah. “Well where is the course for tonight your honor” the doctor asks. A loud ruckus is heard from the hallway. “Ah here she is now” the king says pointing to the door as two of the lizard people lead in the girl. “Let go of me this instant” the girl yells. The doctor's hearts seem to stop when he realizes that the girl these monsters intend to eat really is Sarah Jane. “Doctor help me please” she yells when she spots him. “Sarah hold on I’ll help you” he yells back to her. He turns to the king fire raging in his eyes. “If you touch a single hair on her head you will pay,'' he says. “Oh so you know this girl well that will make it all the better when you are the one given the honor of slaying her for the sacrifice”. “I will do no such thing” the doctor says with a gasp.

The lizard guards force Sarah Jane onto the large table in front of the king where they bind her hands and feet together and they place a gag in her mouth. The king opens up a bejeweled case that is sitting on the arm of his throne and gently takes out of it a sparkling jeweled dagger. Sarah Jane's eyes widen as she shakes her head and tries to scream and it breaks the doctor's hearts to hear her wails that are muffled by the gag. 

The king forces the dagger into the doctor's hand. “If you will do the honors my good guest” the king says with a smirk on his face. “I shall do no such thing” the doctor says, pushing the dagger back into the king's hands. The king smirks and walks over to Sarah Jane and he gently cups her hair in his hands. “She has the sweetest fragrance I have ever smelt on a human” the king says as he kisses her cheek. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as Sarah Jane begins to cry and she tries to shrink away from the king's grasp but it’s to no avail as the grip he has on her seems to be as strong as iron. She gasps as the king traces her cheek with the blade and lays the tip of the dagger blade against her throat. “Such beautiful porcelain skin she has as well” the king says. “Surely this meal shall not go to waste”. The king digs the tip of the dagger ever so slightly into the skin of Sarah Jane's neck and she screams as a small cut forms on her neck with small drops of blood beginning to trickle from the wound. The king drags his finger along the cut and then he licks his finger as he savors the taste of the blood. “Human blood always tastes Devine” he says. Suddenly the king uses his claws to rip the gag out of Sarah Jane's mouth and before she can say anything the king kisses her fully. Her eyes widen with pain as the king sinks his claws into her sides in what feels like a deathlike grip. 

A loud squealing mechanical noise soon fills the air and all of the lizard people cover their ears in pain as they fall to the floor unconscious. Sarah Jane looks over to see the doctor holding up his trusty sonic screwdriver. “Oh Doctor it’s about time” she says. “I’m so sorry Sarah” the doctor says running over to untie the knots that tie her together. “I had to wait until these creatures were distracted are you alright” he asks her peering at the gash on her neck. “It’s just a small cut Doctor but they hit me on the head pretty hard so I’m still a bit disoriented and shaken up”. The doctor picks Sarah Jane up in his arms and she hisses with pain as his arms graze her hips where the king held her so tightly. “Are you alright Sarah?'' the doctor asks in alarm as he carries her out of the castle. “I think I’m just bruised but the pain I could do without”. “Once we get back to the tardis I’ll give you some cream to help with the pain and bruising and we will wash that cut on your neck sarah”. “okay” she says, laying her head on his chest as her eyes close from the tiredness she is feeling all throughout her body. 

They reach the tardis and the Doctor takes Sarah Jane to the sick bay. He lays her down as gently as possible and begins to look for something to clean her neck with. Sarah Jane groans in pain as she pulls her shirt up to right above her belly button and the doctor seems to see red in anger as he sees the imprint of the king's hands on the sides of her stomach. “He surely held you tight didn’t he sarah” the doctor whispers as he pats the cut on her neck with a swab that has a cleaning agent on it. Sarah Jane hisses as soon as the swab comes into contact with the cut. “I’m sorry Sarah I’m trying to be as gentle as possible” the doctor whispers as he tapes a bandage over the cut to keep it from getting infected. Out of the drawer closest to him the doctor pulls out a bottle of cream. “This cream is like applying sunscreen Sarah” the doctor says. “Do you want me to apply it or do you want me to”? “Can you do it” she asks with a low whimper. “I’m so much pain I can barely move”. “Of course” the doctor says as he begins to dab the healing cream on the bruised sides of her stomach. Sarah Jane sighs in relief as the cream begins to take effect and she barley feel the pain at all now. “Does that feel better now Sarah” the doctor asks. She gives a small nod as she goes to close her eyes again. “Do you want to rest in here or in your room” the doctor asks. “In my room it’s more comfy than these horrid beds” she mumbles. The doctor chuckles and picks her up again, smiling gently as she immediately takes a hold scarf in her hands as if trying to relax and calm herself. Once they reach her room he lays her down on the bed. As he turns to go he feels a tug on his scarf. He turns back to look at Sarah Jane who has tears in her eyes. “Can you stay with me Doctor just till I fall asleep”? “Of course I can Sarah” the doctor says sitting down beside her on the bed. He began to play with her hair gently and his hearts sigh in content when he hears the sleepy yet happy noises Sarah Jane is making. “Don't let go of me okay doctor” she says with a low whisper as she falls asleep and snuggled closer to his side. “Oh Sarah” he says kissing her forehead. “I’ll never let go of you my Sarah Jane”.


End file.
